the_ww1sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
WW1:Source
World War One: Source (Also known as WW1:Source/WW1:S) is a Half-Life 2 modification made on the Source engine. It was released in 2010 and has since been in development. It is currently at version 1.13 B. History Development began in 2009 when Wickit began developing the mod with the developers of "The Trenches 2", "The Fields of Horror", and "In Flander's Field" (all Half-Life 2 WWI mods in the making) banded together to create a greater mod using their combined intellect. By February 2010, a beta, 1.10 B, was released to the public, followed by 1.12 and 1.13 patches. The first editions included 5 maps, 3 classes, and 2 teams. The maps included were The Somme, Marne, Passchendaele, Devilswood, and Bunker. The classes included were "Rifleman" "Machine Gunner" and "Officer". Shortly after the release of 1.13, the next update, 2.0, was announced. But trouble struck the mod while the development was on-going. Arguments between the community and developers over custom scripts created a rift between developers and community members. After a long fight, Potteh (Primary coder at the time, and strongest proponent of removing custom scripts) left the dev team. It eased the communities fears, but also weakened their hope for 2.0, because Potteh took with him the code for the mod. It was thanks to current dev leader Ashton and co-leader Volcol that the mod was set back on track. Now, development of 2.0 is nearing completion. 2.0 2.0 is the next and likely final update of WW1:Source. 2.0 has been in development since 2010. The first iteration of 2.0 was ultimately destroyed in 2011, however work has been ongoing since 2012. WW1:Source 2.0 will be a massive update to 1.13b. 2.0 will feature new code, new models, new textures, new maps, new classes, and even more features which have yet to be seen. Below are the maps which are confirmed to be in 2.0. ww_somme ww_marne ww_passchendaele ww_devilswood Below are the maps which have been mentioned or shown, but are not confirmed for 2.0 ww_mons ww_stillstand ww_bunker Timeline of Development (All information below is taken by old news posts and references, all errors should be fixed with correct information) December, 2008 20th-Wickit announces development of WW1:Source, begins assembling dev team 27th-The Trenches 2, The Fields of Horror, and In Flander's Field dev teams merge with WW1:Source January, 2009 21st-Update reveals maps and models, development moves quickly February, 2009 20th-First map, Passchendaele, is completed, Artillery and Officer class shown March, 2009 21st-Main Menu music is composed and released May, 2009 22nd-G98 finished model, along with Allied and Central Powers models are finished and showcased. WW1:Source enters Alpha 1 phase. June, 2009 29th-Somme is finished, Dev team gathers new members ivsound (sound dev) and JAWS (weapon animator) WW1:Source enters Alpha 2 July, 2009 22nd-Devilswood is showcased, Ztormi (coder and mapper) leaves team, deciever (modeling) joins Dev team August, 2009 Playtests continue with 10+ matches. Maps are polished. September, 2009 27th-deciever reskins Allied "Commonwealth" Soldier October, 2009 22nd-Public alpha is canceled, dev team advertises for level designers and animators November, 2009 26th-Dev team loses Alpha server host, early shots of ww_bunker, development nears Beta-stage December, 2009 14th-Gameplay video is released Teaser (Could not add video to page) January, 2010 24th-Bunker is completed, Beta is announced for February, models and animations finished February, 2010 9th-mirrors set up, beta packaged 10th-WW1:Source beta is released 28th-1.12B patch is released July, 2010 11th-Wickit and Deciever (Dev leader and coder) resign, Sol takes command of the dev team, Sol begins recruiting more developers, work of 1.13B begins. August, 2010 10th-redisigned weapon models are completed, new sounds are completed, Volcal takes command September, 2010 14th-Wickit begins work on WW1:Source 1.2b 17th-1.13B is released October, 2010 15th-First 1.2 map development begins, ww_ypres, Volcal brings Potteh on to the team, new MG08 and Lewis gun models are developed November, 2010 11th-Modeler DannyCon and weapons animator Tank is brought to the team, (First mention of Ashton (?)), weapons and ypres map near completion 13th-Dev hosted games are held 25th-Map textures updated, Prototstar joins the dev team, Lewis gun is retextured, Potteh (originaly a UI designer) begins working on Coding 1.2B, Lee enfield and Allied "Commonwealth" Soldier are retextured February, 2011 12th-1.2B becomes 2.0 (?), Ashton begins work on Gheluvelt, Sneaky joins the team and begins work on the MG08, Potteh redesigns 2.0's HUD, 17th-Wickit posts on the current mod status, including a short history of development, his involvment, and an apparent argument amongst Dev's (Everything from this point to July is pure speculation, as news posts were deleted) 17th/Volcal quits the Dev team due to a disagreement with potteh (December, 2010) 29th-Potteh decides to remove custom script support and sourcemod in 2.0, dev members and mod community/leaders threaten to leave the mod, (Febrary, 2011) Potteh leaves with all 2.0 Source material and code (May, 2011)Dev team attempts to aqcuire WW1:Source material taken by Potteh (June, 2011)Potteh finally breaks contact with WW1:Source devs and begins work on Pavot with W W1:Source material, leaving the WW1:Source devs with empty hands and a community likely to leave them in favor of Pavot (Back to news segments from the dev team) November, 2011 11th-Ashton brings the Dev team to working order, work begins on 2.0 maps, Volcal brings in his old lewis gun model, Ashton starts work on "Crossfire", ChrisTanky begins work on the Webley, Switz creates a new website for the mod, OccupationG begins work on the combat system Dev team as of November, 2011 Ashton-Mapper OccupationG-Coder ChrisTanky-Animator Nicholay-Animator Volcal-modeler Switz-Web Designer Livewire-Modeler TheChicken-Animator Semmel-Mapper Vman-Particle Effects December, 2011 25th-New ballistics effects, new weapons and grenades, redisigned Marne, new character models January, 2012 19th-Austro begins work on models with Volcal, 3 new classes are announced, new animations and textures added, Irish begins work on Ancre, Chris Colbeck and Rohail join the dev team, new CP model announced March, 2012 23rd-New artwork from JesusFood is released, new officer and infantry models are designed, map Artois screenshots are released, new weapon models are revealed February, 2013 18th-Somme screenshots are released May, 2013 24th-Dev team announces that 2.0 is "75% done", while multiple sources say that 2.0 release date is set for Fall of 2013, or spring of 2014 July, 2013 20th-Mod progress "nears Completion" October, 2013 31st-Developers ask for extra coders to assist primary coder HolyMac in a "Final Push" for 2.0 November, 2013 11th-Developers release a remembrance day post, reveal new bandage system February, 2014 ''' 10th-Developers ask for new coders, and announce a halt of production until one is found '''May, 2014 Dev team as of 2014 Ashton93 - code, lead, pr ChrisTanky - animator Volcol - modeler, texture artist OccupationG - coder Semmel - mapper/jack of all trades Holymac - coder Steve - coder Nicolay - animator Point - sound engineer Vman - particle artist December, 2014 23rd - Dev team releases update detailing the physics of shell fragmentation.